


My Thief in the Night

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: Poetry from my soul





	My Thief in the Night

 

 

You undressed my soul, like a thief in the night.

My inhibitions cascaded to the floor in a puddle like raw silk.

And now I stand before you,  
unashamed, waiting, wanting.

Your words drawing a feather across my skin,  
Your exhale, the inferno that heats my body.

Your love hangs in the still night air,  
holding my very soul like a caged bird as my heart races and my wings beat against the bars.

Then release, oh sweet release!  
The door is flung open and I FLY to the heavens and beyond.

You undressed my soul, like a thief in the night.

 

2018@ LVH copyrighted. All Rights Reserved


End file.
